This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. Hawaii's geographic location as a prominent international port and its strategic proximity to Asia makes it a natural sentinel post from which to monitor the emergence and spread of microbial pathogens and to investigate outbreaks of emerging infectious diseases in the Asia-Pacific region. A fully State-financed state-of-the-art BSL-3/ABSL-3 biocontainment facility is now operational in the constructed BioSciences Building. As the only facility of its kind for researchers in the entire State, the Biocontainment Core serves as a valuable regional asset and will meet the significantly expanded needs and usage. COBRE funds will enhance the infrastructure for the BSL-3/ABSL-3 Biocontainment Core, in support of hypothesis-driven research projects that seek to gain new knowledge for the development of more effective treatments and affordable preventive vaccines. Directed by a senior virologist with assistance from a well-trained staff, the BSL-3/ABSL-3 Biocontainment Core will provide opportunities for developing new methods and techniques for studying pathogenic microbes under BSL-3 biocontainment;also, the Core will provide regularly scheduled training workshops and assist in the certification and permitting process for Core users. Thus, the mission of the Core will achieve the triad of service, research and development, and education and training. Specific Aim 1. Enhance support and services in BSL-3/ABSL-3 biocontainment. Specific Aim 2. Develop innovative and improved microbiological assays for research on BSL-3/ABSL-3 microbial pathogens. Specific Aim 3. Develop and implement training and education workshops in biocontainment-related technology.